


Tastes Sweet

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji thinks that the faces Yu makes in bed are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Sweet

"You're gettin' harder."

"K-Kanji, I-!" Yu covered his mouth to muffle a moan as the grip around his bulge became tighter. "Put your hand away," Kanji got closer and whispered into his ear, voice breathy. "I wanna hear every sound you make, Senpai." 

This is the first time Kanji's talked to Yu like that. He was always gentle, made sure Yu was comfortable the whole time. Sometimes he'd even stop and ask if he was okay, but now, he's acting totally different.

Somehow it felt.. Exciting. Seeing him act more dominant got an extra reaction from Yu, and that's what Kanji was hoping for.

Ever since this morning, Kanji couldn't stop thinking about last night. The image of Yu panting, face covered in streaks of white, was burned into his mind. He wanted to see more, more of Yu feeling nothing but pure bliss.

Kanji delicately kissed the side of Yu's pale neck, then planted more on the collarbone before he gently bit on his shoulder. Yu whimpered from the slowly escalating pain.

With his hand still on Yu's underwear, Kanji teased where his slit would be, spreading the warm juices all over the fabric, not keeping his eyes away from his blushing face. Every grunt, every quiet moan aroused Kanji.

God, it felt surreal seeing him like this.. The quiet, reserved boy he'd always spend time with is making expressions he's never seen from him before. Yu's eyes started to water as he gritted his teeth. "Y-You're so r-rough today.." He whispered.

Kanji laughed in satisfaction. The little pout he did after talking was so goddamn adorable. "Sorry, Senpai." He kissed Yu's warm lips as an apology, escalating from a quick peck to a full-on french kiss. Yu quivered as the dominant tongue slathered all over his. Kanji broke the kiss, connecting a trail of saliva from both of their lips.

"Lemme make it up to you.." Kanji slid his hand down Yu's underwear, making the blushing teen yelp. He pressed on the moist slit, palming it roughly to make Yu squirm. Kanji smirked as he pulled out his hand to lick off the slick juices on his fingers, keeping a seductive gaze on him.

"It tastes sweet.."

"D-Don't s-say that!!" Yu became flustered at the lewd comment.

He's so goddamn cute...

Kanji quickly wiped off the trickle of blood that came out of his nostril and resumed. Leaving a trail of kisses on his chest, all the way down to his abdomen, Kanji got on his knees and lathered his tongue on the fabric of Yu's boxer briefs, drenching the gray color with more wet spots of saliva.

Gripping Yu's creamy white thighs, Kanji nibbled them softly without breaking eye contact. Yu stared back distantly, face flushed and eyes hazy. Watching his boyfriend ravage his body made detailed flashes of desire race in his mind. All he wanted him to do was shove him on the bed, forcing his body on all fours before getting fucked hard and raw, but even though Kanji's a bit abrasive today, he would never do anything to hurt his Senpai.

Without warning, Kanji abruptly pulled down the thin clothing that covered Yu's erect cock, making it rigidly stand straight up, reflecting the light with the moisture that pooled on his foreskin. The sight made Kanji's mouth water, made him want to just deep throat the whole thing, make Yu squirm, but he knew he had to play it slow. Slow and steady.

Yu finally breathed out as Kanji began to gently stroke him. He whimpered each time Kanji's hand went from the base to the tip, squeezing out more pre out of him. God, he was so wet..

Kanji wanted to hear him beg for it.

"What do you want me to do, Senpai?" Yu's eyes widened at the sudden question. He pulled on the bedsheets, desperate for some form of distraction to keep him from losing his composure. "Y-You're being mean.."

Kanji released his hand from his boyfriend's aching member, smiling at the disappointed look on his face. "What was that?" He asked cheerfully. Yu averted his gaze from Kanji, arms crossed and pouting. He's so adorable when he's mad.

"I-I said y-you're being mean!.." Kanji sighed loudly before forcefully slinging Yu's legs over his shoulders. The only thing in front of him now was a hard, moist cock and a pair of plump balls.

"If I was mean, would I do this?" Yu lost the air from his lungs when a warm mouth wrapped around both of his balls, being violated by a wet tongue. This wasn't the first time with Kanji's done this to Yu. He knew what he was doing, what to pay attention to the most. Likes, dislikes, and the things that made him go absolutely crazy.

Yu couldn't suppress his moans any longer. Thankfully, the house was empty, making the noise he made unheard to anyone except Kanji.

Kanji hummed happily, looking up to see what his boyfriend would look like after this one. With a wet pop, Yu's balls exited Kanji's mouth. The same tongue that licked his sensitive spots trailed along the back of Yu's penis, collecting the streak of pre that had leaked out of him. When he reached the tip, Kanji gave it a quick kiss before wrapping his mouth around the head, suckling it with loud, wet noises.

Yu almost screamed as waves of pleasure were sent throughout his whole body. Kanji pulled out for a second and gazed at Yu, eyes filled with desire. "Fuck, you taste so good.." He grunted before taking in the first couple inches.

Muffled by the cock in his mouth, Kanji muttered Yu's name repeatedly. Over and over, Kanji's hot breath touched Yu. "K-Kanji.. Your- ngh!.." Yu's legs clung tighter on to Kanji's shoulders as they began to shake.

Using his free hand, Kanji stared jacking off Yu, moaning quietly as he lowered his head closer to the side of his fist. Yu rolled his head back, crying out in pure delight.

The inside of Kanji's mouth was slick, lubricating Yu with his saliva. Using his lips, Kanji closed them around Yu's foreskin, lapping up the juice before pulling it down to expose his sensitive head.

While fondling his sack, Kanji used his free hand to rub Yu's chest, running it over his waist, and to the side of his thigh, creeping down to his left cheek that Kanji gently squeezed. In response, Yu unintentionally bucked his hips, giving Kanji more of his length. Kanji knew he always did that if he touches his backside.

He wasn't gagging or anything, and that made Yu feel a bit insecure. This is actually one of the few times Kanji gave him head, and he always did a job at making him feel good, unlike Yu who couldn't even get more than half of Kanji's cock in his mouth. When he knew that Yu was having a bit of trouble, he was always patient, never demanded him for anything. Even if he didn't do well, Kanji still looked like he enjoyed it, and he really did.

Yu didn't mean what he said earlier. Kanji's one of the kindest people he's ever met.

Kanji bobbed his head back all the way to the tip, and in one go, he deep throated Yu's entire cock. "G-God it's so t-tight!.." Yu cried out before reaching for Kanji's shoulders, gripping on to them tightly. The sensations were intense, enough to make Yu squeal. Tears began to well on his eyes from the pain of biting his lips.

Kanji wasn't stopping. He wasn't losing any energy, in fact, it was actually increasing. He wanted his Senpai to feel good, and that's the only thing on his mind right now. While speeding up the pace, Kanji hallowed his cheeks, letting the soft flesh inside his mouth stimulate every side of Yu's engorged cock.

He shut his eyes to keep his focus, eventually looking up at Yu for motivation. He knew that face. Eyes clenched shut, teeth grinding, sweat dripping down his cheek. That means he's close.

"K-Kanji! I-I'm gonna!-" While keeping his mouth wrapped around the head, Kanji started pumping Yu, rubbing his sack with his other hand. Thick, goopy shots of semen began to spill in his mouth. Kanji couldn't keep his eyes off of the pleasure on Yu's face. Hair frazzled, chest heaving, and lips agape as he screamed out.

Kanji wasn't prepared by how big the load actually was, struggling to swallow each shot Yu sent down his throat. Kanji became light-headed from the lack of air, pulling off to finish the remainder of Yu's orgasm all over his face, landing his last few streaks.

The arch on Yu's back was gone. He plopped back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Kanji did the same, wiping off the cum on his face with the back of his fist. He chuckled at the copious amounts Yu emptied out on him.

"The hell did I do to you, Senpai? Tryin' to drown me, or somethin'?" Yu laughed with him. Kanji got up and laid on the bed, panting.

"Y'know, Senpai.. I'm not gonna lie. For some reason, it really does taste sweet." The blush on Yu's face came back. 

"Y-You don't have to say that every time.."

**Author's Note:**

> Kanji/Yu has such little material and that dissapoints me.
> 
> Do your part to help the Earth. Ship Kanju,Soukan
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
